leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bard/Background
|gender = Unknown |race = Celestial Being |birthplace = Unknown (Ancient Times) |residence = Unknown (No Fixed Abode) |occupation = Runeterran Guardian |faction = Runeterra |related = |explore = * Wandering Caretaker * The Wonder Above }} The chimes of his footsteps are echoes of change." - A traveler from beyond the stars, is an agent of serendipity who fights to maintain a balance where life can endure the indifference of chaos. Many Runeterrans sing songs that ponder his extraordinary nature, yet they all agree that the cosmic vagabond is drawn to artifacts of great magical power. Surrounded by a jubilant choir of helpful spirit meeps, it is impossible to mistake his actions as malevolent, as Bard always serves the greater good... in his own odd way. Lore ;Bard Mountain : When Runeterra's sacred treasures are misused, the Wandering Caretaker intervenes. ;The Wonder Above : The stars tell their own stories. Some speak of past events. Some speak of... other things. n storyteller (the child being carried by a relative by the end of 'Bard: Mountain') teaches three teens the importance of stories as well as the meaning behind several constellations.]] Stories are not just history. They can be so much more. They nourish your mind and, if told well, can even fill your belly. Some tales are warnings, reaching across time. Others uplift our souls from the yoke of everyday burdens. We laugh at fools, cheer heroes, and curse villains until the fire burns down to embers. Our first rule: the facts may be important, but they aren't as vital as the telling, of speaking to who we are and why we live. Details might change and fade, but truth lives with us for all time. Stories are everywhere. We build them from what we see. Even the sky above whispers to us. Look toward the Frozen Watcher. Summer's grip loosens; winter's herald dominates the night skies. A horde of these strange creatures once enslaved the tribes of the Freljord. They smothered Valoran under glaciers and cast a shadow upon all of Runeterra. The Frozen Watcher signals the end of the harvest. It reminds us we must all be prepared to endure lash. A cloud of smoldering destruction hangs in the night sky. This is the Fall of Shurima. The Ancients groped blindy in the darkness, threatening to unravel the very fabric of creation in their . who Ascended found a loose thread in the universe's tapestry, and pulled upon it. The vulgarity of their consumed thousands of innocent lives and ended a golden age. Such was the fate of mighty Shurima and of men who would become gods. The powers that govern life and are not to be trifled with. The Shattered Crown is a reward for defying the shadows' embrace. I believe we are meant to ponder mortality through poetry and verse, not it to our will. There was a time, not long ago, when this constellation was absent from the night sky. Some call it the Mountain Shrines or the Great Caretaker. Those of us from the floating villages know of an older name, a name that speaks of a universal truth. The name we took for our kind: . cs:Bard/Příběh de:Bard/Hintergrund es:Bardo/Historia fr:Bard/Historique pl:Bard/historia Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Bard